User blog:Imouto-tan/Destiny City
Destiny City is the high fantasy kitchen sink city of the Imouto verse, with airships, gadgets, high-tech and magi-tech weaponry and a form of natural energy called Mythral, existing side by side. Destiny City is arranged in hierarchical cities that were built after the First Reaper War which left a large amount of hazardous mythral that covered the world. After the Blackest Night, a lot of humans and animals became tainted with the mythral and died off, save for the Togami Clan and Amicus Family. Humans were forced to move to high-altitude areas and create cities there. Geography Each of the Hierarchical Cities have their own distinct culture - for example, Torifune is known for its militaristic nature and Remnant for its rough-and-tumble lifestyle. History According to information provided by Sherria Strauss, the early history of Destiny City has been long forgotten, with recollections being passed down in the form of myths and legends. In Destiny City, all living creatures possess a soul, the physical manifestation of which is known as Mystearica: a form of innate energy that bestows its user with certain abilities and powers. Unique expressions of these abilities which are specific to individuals are known as Fullbrings. Destiny City is populated by four intelligent species - humanity, Reapers, Illusions and, Beastkin, a race of human-animal hybrids. Legend states that the race known as, Illusions, was born from the love juices of two makers into a hostile world, forced to battle for survival against soulless creatures of darkness known as the Darkstalkers. However, when man and beastkin discovered a power that would help them protect the Illusions and combat the forces of darkness - man named their new weapon Ars, after that from which they were formed. Armed with Ars, described as "Nature's Wrath", mankind was able to turn the tide against the Darkstalkers. Culture The Grand Destiny Star Games is an event at which the diverse cultures of each hierarchical city that makes up Destiny City are celebrated. Part of this celebration also includes a combat tournament between students of the hierarchical cities' respective academies. Technology Destiny City has a wide variety of advanced technologies. The 8th Hierarchical City of Steele in particular is known for its technological advances in numerous fields. Most technology is powered by Mythral, which is the primary source of energy in Destiny City. One of the most significant examples of Destiny City's technology are the weapons of The Foo Fighters. Unique weapons are designed and manufactured by their users on an individual basis, and use a variety of techniques to increase their effectiveness, such as in-the-field transformations for versatility, and the harnessing of Mythral. The field of robotics, as well as artificial intelligence, is incredibly advanced in Destiny City. Androids built specifically for combat are known to be a mainstay of the Baconian military, with units such as the Bacon Knight-1738 and Bacon Knight-21 being capable of operating autonomously. Large human-controlled mechanical suits, such as the Eggs Paladin-290 are also produced by Tporifune. However, the most remarkable achievement in the field of robotics is the creation of synthetic people capable of producing Aura (for which a soul is believed to be necessary). Athena Minerva is the first and currently only such robot known to exist. Advanced personal electronics are also commonplace. The scroll is a mobile device that serves multiple purposes, including making phone calls, taking photographs, viewing live video feeds, as a form of personal identification, and as a digital data storage device. Holograms are also very common, being used as personal avatars, computer displays, and even as traffic lights and barriers. Communication and data transmission over vast distances are also possible through the use of the Cross Continental Transmit system. The CCT was created by the 5th Hierarchical City of Britannia following the second Reaper War as a gift to enable the hierarchical cities to communicate with each other effectively. Video calls and digital file transfers are some of the capabilities of the CCT, and equivalent technology is available in many places, such as public libraries. In terms of transportation, land-based transports include standard motor vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles and trains, as well as non-motor vehicles, such as bicycles. Airborne vehicles include enormous passenger Airships, agile VTOL aircraft known as Squirrel Chicks, and hover boards. Politics Each hierarchical city has a governing council that represents the needs of their people. The powers and responsibilities of these councils (as well as how members are appointed) is not stated. Apart from hunters, conventional militaries are also known to exist, but not all of the hierarchical cities keep standing armies. The hierarchical city of Steele is known to maintain a sizable military force, fielding a large airfleet, as well as robotic soldiers and mechs. Although the world is said to be in an unprecedented state of peace, social issues seriously threaten the status quo - racial tensions between the Beastkin and humans caused by continuing prejudice in society, the immoral practices of the Togami Mythral Company, as well as agitation from the Black Tiger Claw terrorist group, continue to cause friction in society. The Darkstalker still thrive in the wild areas outside the territory of the four kingdoms, whilst plotting by mysterious groups threaten them from within. Notable Citizens Onluka- Sydney- Sherria Strauss- Justine- Valdis Akeldama- Meigo Awatsuki- Maelys Ban- Kristi Naegleria- Enshuu Mitsuari- Dai-sensei- Avery Martinez- Misaki Dairenji- Xochitl- Tesla Dairenji- Victoria Amicus- The Thirteen Wizard Saints Victoria Amicus- City Events The Grand Destiny Star Games: The The Grand Destiny Star Games is an annual competition held to determine the strongest hierarchical city that makes up Destiny City. Description An event held in Destiny City, where participating hierarchical cities compete for the title of being the strongest magic hierarchical city in all of Destiny City. Additionally, the winning guild gets a 3,000,000,000 yen prize. History At some point in time, the The Grand Destiny Star Games were once called The Destiny Festival, which was a banquet of humanity, Reapers, Illusions and, Beastkin. Rules * Only five members of each Academy's top clubs can compete in the games. **In 2015, a new rule was created, that stated that each Academy could have multiple clubs enter into the tournament, and as a result, multiple members of each academy can compete in the games. **The members of a club team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary. * Club Leaders cannot participate. * Anyone without the club's insignia cannot participate. * Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained. *All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight. *Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition. Arena The competition is held in a large arena called the Amity Colosseum, which is located on the west mountains in the capital of The 1st Integration City of Izanami, Kronos. It has chains from four different corners that attach it to the ground. Above each chain, there is a statue of a scantily clad valkyrie with a sword and shield that extends inside the arena. Locations Hierarchical Cities List of Hierachical Cities The Cities that make up Destiny City *0th City of Destiny *The 1st Integration City of Izanami *The 2nd Hierarchical City of Tegami Bachi *The 3rd Hierarchical City of Take-Mikazuchi *The 4th Hierarchical City of Wuxia The Cities that make up the outer Rim *The 5th Hierarchical City of Britannia *The 6th Hierarchical City of Yamato *The 7th Hierarchical City of A'l green *The 8th Hierarchical City of Steele *The 9th Hierarchical City of Senryu *The 10th Hierarchical City of Akita or Military Academy City The Planes of Dreams *The 11th Hierarchical City of Remnant *The 12th Hierarchical City of Seraphim *The 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi *The 14th Hierarchical City of Orient *The 15th Hierarchical City of Torifune Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Article stubs